pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Geodude
| textcolor=black| name='Geodude'| jname=(イシツブテ Isitsubute '')| image=Geodude.png| ndex=074| evofrom=None| evointo=Graveler| gen=Generation I| pronun= JEE-oh-dood | hp=40| atk=80| def=100| satk=30| sdef=30| spd=20| total=300| species=Rock Pokémon| type= / | height=1'04"| weight=44.1 lbs.| ability=Rock Head *Sturdy| color='Brown'| gender=50% ♀/ 50% ♂ }} '''Geodude' (イシツブテ Ishitsubute) is a / -type Pokémon. It will evolve into Graveler starting at level 25. Biology This Pokémon has a rock for a head, no nose, and two long arms that start with a bulging muscle and end with rock hands resembling a human's. Geodude is one of the few Pokémon to appear in every Pokémon game. Special Abilities Geodude can have the ability Rock Head or the ability Sturdy. Rock Head prevents Geodude from suffering recoil damage from using attacks like Double-Edge. Sturdy causes all OHKO moves to be negated. Geodude most frequently are found in fields and on mountains. People step or trip on them from time to time, mistaking them for rocks. Its arms are so strong that it can use them to climb mountains. Rhyperior sometimes accidentally shoot Geodude from their cannon-like arms. In the Anime Geodude is a recurring character in the Pokémon anime. It first appeared in the fifth episode, "Showdown in Pewter City," used by Gym Leader Brock to battle Ash. Brock became a travel companion of Ash and owned Geodude for the first five seasons. Navel Island Gym Leader Danny and Rustboro City Gym Leader Roxanne have also used Geodude. In the anime, Geodude is able to levitate above the ground. Game Info Locations Side Game Locations Pokédex Entries | redblue=Found in fields and mountains. Mistaking them for boulders, people often step or trip on them.| yellow=Commonly found near mountain trails, etc. If you step on one by accident, it gets angry.| gold=Most people may not notice, but a closer look should reveal that there are many Geodude around.| silver=It uses its arms to steadily climb steep mountain paths. It swings its fists around if angered.| crystal=Proud of their sturdy bodies, they bash against each other in a contest to prove whose is harder.| ruby=The longer a Geodude lives, the more its edges are chipped and worn away, making it more rounded in appearance. However, this Pokémon's heart will remain hard, craggy, and rough always.| sapphire=When Geodude sleeps deeply, it buries itself halfway into the ground. It will not awaken even if hikers step on it unwittingly. In the morning, this Pokémon rolls downhill in search of food.| emerald=It climbs mountain paths using only the power of its arms. Because they look just like boulders lining paths, hikers may step on them without noticing.| firered=Its round form makes it easy to pick up. Some people have used them to hurl at each other in a snowball fight.| leafgreen=Found in fields and mountains. Mistaking them for boulders, people often step or trip on them.| diamond=Many live on mountain trails and remain half buried while keeping an eye on climbers.| pearl=It is impossible to distinguish from rocks. It slams against others in contests of hardness.| platinum=At rest, it looks just like a rock. Carelessly stepping on it will make it swing its fists angrily.| heartgold=Most people may not notice, but a closer look should reveal that there are many GEODUDE around.| soulsilver=It uses its arms to steadily climb steep mountain paths. It swings its fists around if angered.| }} Side Game Data |number=041 |pokemon=Geodude |group=Rock |fieldmove=Crush 1 |pokeassist=Rock |entry=It hurls stones to attack. |hp=126 |onsight=Disguised as Chunky Rock, runs away. }} Origins English: "Geodude" is a portmenteau of Geo'''de and '''Dude. French: Racaillou Category:Rock Pokémon Category:Ground Pokémon Category:Generation I Pokémon Category:Pokémon Category:Basic Pokémon Category:Kanto Pokémon Category:Body style 04 Pokémon Category:Mineral group Pokémon Category:Brown Pokémon